


Blitzkrieg Bop

by thefanficwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanficwriter/pseuds/thefanficwriter
Summary: Just another love triangle between Y/N, Peter Parker and Spider-Man. It’s better than this summary, I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I’m not sure how long I want this to be but I have lots of ideas for it so tell me if you want to see more.

Y/N wiped her hand off on her apron, cursing Jonathan for not wiping down the coffee pot before clocking out. She could have sworn that she watched him do it. Letting out a sigh, Y/N went to the furthest register and started counting the money. The change was sticky. Why was everything in the store sticky? It didn’t matter anyway, it would be the bank’s problem after she dropped off the deposit.

The clock always seemed to move slower during the last hour before closing. Y/N busied herself with wiping down the counters and mopping the floors of the sad little convenience store. She hummed to herself, happy to finally be alone after a busy Saturday shift. Saturday’s were always busy with people stopping by to gear up for their nights out. She was usually grateful for it, as the rush kept her occupied, but she was ready for some quiet by the end of her shift.

The bell over the door rang out and Y/N heard footsteps near the front of the store. She leaned on the handle of the mop, turning herself towards the noise. “Hello, how are you tonight?” She smiled at the man who walked in.

He looked up at Y/N, nodding in her direction before turning his gaze to the floor, shoving his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie as he made his way to the back of the store.

_Weird guy_ , Y/N thought, moving behind the register to ready to check the man out. He walked up a few minutes later, setting a can of iced tea on the counter. “Did you find everything okay?” She asked, picking up the can and scanning it. The man nodded sharply, still staring down. Y/N took an uncomfortable breath. “Okay, then. Your total is a dollar six.” He pulled a crumpled up twenty out of his hoodie with his left hand, keeping his right hand concealed. Red flags were going off in Y/N’s mind, but she took the money to start making change. As soon as the register was open, the man pulled his right hand out of his pocket, brandishing a gun.

“Don’t you fucking move!” he said, his voice shaking. “I don’t want to hurt you. Just,” he looked around, “just come out from behind the counter and lay down on your stomach. And leave the register open!”

Y/N put her hands in the air. She was able to feel her heartbeat in her fingertips. Nodding slowly, she walked out from behind the register, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Once she was out in the open, she turned to face the robber. “Should I lie down here?” She was surprised her voice wasn’t shaking more.

The man ran a hand through his hair. Clearly, he had never done this before. “Um, yeah. Yeah, that’s good. Now go down slowly and put your hands behind your back.” Y/N did as she was told.

Despite her situation, she couldn’t help but be grateful that she had just mopped the floor given that her face was currently pressed against it. _It could always be worse_ , she thought, _the floor could be sticky_.

“I’m gonna tie your hands together now. Don’t try anything or I swear to God…” He pulled out a pair of zip ties from his pocket and made his way towards Y/N. They dug into her skin but she kept quiet, wanting the man to take the money and leave as soon as possible.

_Shit_ , she thought, realizing that she didn’t press the panic button under the register. Nobody was coming to help her. Y/N’s only hope was another customer coming in, unlikely given the few minutes left until closing. She looked around, hoping she could somehow signal somebody outside but her view was blocked by the counter.

“Is there a safe in the back?” the man asked, interrupting her thoughts. He was calmer now.

Y/N nodded. “The code is 8371.” She spat out quickly. The man headed towards the back of the store, sticking his gun back into his front pocket. As soon as he was out of sight, Y/N started wiggling her way to the front door, trying to get her feet under her. Just as she rounded the corner of the counter, the bell rang.

“Hello?” a voice rang out. “Is anybody in here?”

Y/N’s heart leaped out of her chest. “Yes! Yes, I’m over here! Help me, please!”

Footsteps drew closer to her location before somebody appeared in front of her. Her eyes drew up his figure from the floor where she lay. “Spider-man?”

He looked down at her, one eye squinted. “That’s me!” He said, kneeling next to Y/N. “That doesn’t look too comfortable, let me help with that.” Before she knew it, Spider-man had snapped the ties around her wrists. “So, uh, where’s the guy that did this to you? I mean, I’m assuming he’s a guy but I guess it could-”

“He’s in the back,” Y/N cut him off, “but he has a gun!” As if on cue, the door to the back slammed open, revealing the man holding a stack of money.

Before she knew what was happening, Spider-Man had taken off, pushing the man against the back wall. Webs covered his hands and stuck them to the wall, stopping the man from reaching for his gun. “I have a feeling this isn’t yours.” Spider-Man said, pulling the money out of the man’s hand. He added some webbing on the man’s mouth to silence his complaints. “That was easy.” He said moving back towards Y/N. He placed the money in her hand. “Here you go.” He started telling her about how she should call the police when he finally looked her in the eye. “Oh.” He suddenly realized something.

“What?” Y/N asked, still a little dumbfounded by the entire situation.

“Um, nothing. It’s just that, um, it’s nothing. Are you okay? He didn’t have you like that very long, did he?”

“I’m fine, just a little shook up is all.” Y/N swallowed, looking up at Spider-man. “I’m lucky you were here. Who knows what he would have done.”

Spider-man took a shaky breath. “Yeah.” He blinked. “I mean ‘yeah’ to the what he could have done not ‘yeah’ to you being lucky because I was here.”

Y/N let out a nervous laugh. If only she could see how red Spider-man’s face was under his mask. They stared at each other for a moment in a comfortable silence. “Well, I guess I should probably call the police now or something,” Y/N motioned towards the man currently glued to the wall.

“Oh, yeah, right. I should get going, there’s probably a cat stuck in a tree or something.” Spider-man turned towards the door, taking a few steps before turning around. “Hey, what’s your name?” he called out.

She smiled. “It’s Y/N.”

“Y/N,” he said under his breath, “maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe.” She echoed as he jogged out the front door before disappearing somewhere on the rooftops. Y/N started searching for the phone behind the counter. “Maybe,” she repeated, staring up at the buildings jutting into the night sky.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a tumblr and want to be added to the tag list for this story, send me a message on there. It's under the same name, thefanficwriter.

 

“I can’t believe you met Spider-man last night!” Liz whispered furiously. 

“I can’t believe you almost died,” Michelle chimed in. 

Y/N shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, well I can’t believe any of it. And I appreciate your sympathy, Liz.”

Liz rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Y/N. If you were actually hurt I would feel terrible, you know that. But you’re fine. And you freaking met Spider-man! How cool is that?”

Y/N looked down at the lunch table coyly. “It was pretty cool,” she blushed. “But still, I barely talked to him. He webbed the robber to wall and that was it.”

“Really?” Liz sighed, disappointed, “that’s all? That kind of sucks. I wish he would have swept you off your feet or something like that. Now wouldn’t that be something?”

Michelle threw her hands up. “This isn’t a movie, Liz. He’s probably just some creep in a unitard not a Nicholas Sparks character.”

“I’m just saying,” Liz defended, “it would have been cool if something like that happened.” The bell rang and the girls stood up from the lunch table, making their way to class. “I’ll see you guys later.” Liz said, turning into her classroom. 

“Well, Y/N, I’m glad you didn’t die. Catch you later.” Michelle threw up a peace sign, leaving Y/N by herself in the hallway. 

“I’m glad I have friends who are so concerned with my wellbeing.” Y/N mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes before entering her own classroom. 

“Dude, you totally should have made a move on her!” Ned said to Peter. 

Peter gave him a sideways glance. “Ned, she had just been held at gunpoint, she was traumatized.” He looked back down at the workbook in his lap, trying to study for the academic decathlon. 

“But it was the perfect opportunity. I mean, she was actually talking to you. That’s never happened before!” Ned’s voice was louder than he intended it to be and he slammed a hand over his mouth.  

Peter looked around, hoping that nobody heard Ned’s proclamation. He turned to his friend. “Don’t you think I know that? My hands couldn’t stop shaking. But it doesn’t matter, dude. She’s so out of my league.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re  _ the _ Spider-man. Do you know how cool that is? You could have any girl you want.”

Peter looked down. “Only when I’m in my suit,” he sighed. 

Ned gave his friend a sympathetic look. “Dude, don’t you get it? You’re the same person out of the suit as you are in. You just have to show her that.” He rested his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You have an in with her through Spider-man. I think you should use it.” 

“Don’t you think that’s wrong, though? It feels like I’d be lying to her.”

“Why?” Ned asked. “You really are Spider-man, that’s not a lie.” Peter started to say something but Ned cut him off. “Peter, please, just try it. I don’t think I can stand hearing you talk about her all the time anymore. Make a move, don’t be a wimp.”

“I’m not a wimp,” Peter said sheepishly. Ned shut him up with a look. “Fine, I’ll talk to her tonight, but if it goes horribly wrong, I’m blaming you.” 

“I would expect nothing less,” Ned said with a smile. 

The sun was just starting to set when Y/N got to the front door of her apartment. She had gone to the library after school and had gotten a decent amount of studying done before taking a walk down the street to a bakery to get a treat for herself. All the lights were off in the apartment when she walked in.  _ Mom must still be at work.  _ Y/N moved to her room towards the back of the building. After throwing her backpack onto her bed, she turned her attentions to the world outside the window. She really did have a great view. Pink and orange tones covered the sky, spreading out over the buildings like watercolor. Only a few clouds floated above, a light shade of purple against the pastels behind them.

She took a few steps towards the window, sliding it open and stepping out onto the fire escape. The metal of the stairs was cold against her legs as she sat down. With her eyes closed, Y/N leaned back and enjoyed the breeze against her face. She let out a sigh, leaning back on her elbows. This was nice. 

There was a creak in front of her and her eyes popped open. She was greeted with the face of Spider-man, just a few feet away. She jumped up, tripping on the stair behind her as she tried to step back. His hand shot out, grabbing her by the wrist. “Sorry!” He said, helping Y/N regain her balance. “I didn’t mean to scare you, you just looked really peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Y/N’s hand gripped her chest, her heart beating hard. “That’s okay.” She took a breath. “So, um, what are you doing here?” She looked around uncomfortably. 

_ Oh shit, _ Peter thought. “Oh um, I just, uh,” he looked around, stalling, “I was patrolling, saw you walking out of the bakery. I figured I’d check on you.”  _ Yeah, that sounds good. Just doing my job.  _

“Oh, well, thank you” Y/N wrung her hands together. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

“Oh! Right! So how - how are you?” He stuttered. “You know, since last night.”  _ Stupid, you sound so stupid. _

“I’m actually okay. My wrists are a little worse for wear, but I’m fine, really.” She started to rub her wrists together gently as she spoke. 

Peter reached his hands out, “Can I…?” Y/N nodded, stretching her hands out to the masked man. He took her hands gently in his, turning them over and examining the damage left by the zip ties. His thumb softly ran over the marks on the inside of her wrists. 

She stared at him as he looked at her hands, butterflies working their way into her stomach. She cleared her throat and Peter looked up at her. He dropped her hands suddenly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, that’s okay.” She smiled up at him. “Um, I got a slice of pie at the bakery. Do you want to come in and have some?” 

Peter’s heart rate increased. God, his palms were so sweaty. “Right now?” He swallowed. “Inside?” Y/N nodded, letting a giggle slip past her lips. That sound made Peter’s heart flutter. “Yeah. Yes, that’d be great.” 

“Okay then.” She smiled and walked back towards the window, putting a foot through. “Come on in.” 

Peter followed tentatively behind her, dropping gracefully into her room. The walls around him were a pale blue, a few framed photos hung sporadically over the desk directly in front of him. To his left was a closet with the doors parted slightly. To the right, a partially made bed.  

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Y/N said through slight laughter. “Sorry that it’s such a mess, I wasn’t expecting to have a bona fide celebrity in my room.” She rushed to close the closet doors and pull the rest of her covers up. 

“Oh, I don’t think of myself as a celebrity. I mean, nobody even knows who I am.” He followed Y/N out the door of her bedroom into the kitchen of the apartment. 

“Really?  _ Nobody? _ ” She grabbed the piece of pie from the fridge and set it on the kitchen table. “That’s a pretty big secret to keep.”

Peter watched her intently as she grabbed two forks from the drawer. “I mean, there’s a few people who know, but not many.” Y/N pulled out a chair and motioned for Peter to sit. He plopped down as Y/N took her own seat. 

Silence enveloped the room for a moment as they stared at each other. “So,” Y/N started, “Spider-Man is sitting in my kitchen. That’s...different.”

“I can go if you don’t want me here…” Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“No, that’s not what I meant at all.” She said through a smile. “It’s just, this is not what I imagined I would be doing tonight. Eating pie with a superhero.”

Warmth rose to Peter’s cheeks under his mask, glad that he was hidden from Y/N’s gaze.  _ Wait, I have to take this off to eat. _ He cleared his throat. “Um, Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to pull my mask up to eat.”   


“Okay?”

“I just wanted to let you know, so you wouldn’t freak out or anything.” Peter blurted out.

Y/N cocked an eyebrow. “Why would that freak me out?”

“I….don’t know. I just thought I should tell you.” He said shyly. 

“Okay, well, pull that mask up so we can dig into this pie!” Y/N said with a laugh. 

Peter beamed. “Okay,” he mumbled quietly, running his fingers along his jaw finding the edge of his mask. The material clung to his skin as he pulled it up slowly, stopping once the fabric pooled above his lips. He felt more vulnerable now that she could actually see him, even if it was only his chin. 

Y/N took in his appearance. He had a strong jawline, fair skin, and bright pink lips.  _ He’s kind of cute, _ she thought,  _ Liz would be pleased to know. _ A smile made its way to Y/N’s face. “I hope you like cherry.” She slid a fork over to Peter. 

The ate slowly, filling the time asking silly questions. Y/N was sure to only ask things that wouldn’t reveal anything to personal about Spider-Man; she didn’t want to pressure him into telling her. Before they knew it, dusk had turned to night after hours of talking about favorite colors, movies, music, T.V. shows, anything they could think of. It was half past ten when Y/N heard the familiar sound of the key in the lock. She and Peter both jumped up. Grabbing Peter’s hand, Y/N dragged him into her room, shutting the door quickly behind them. “Y/N? Are you in here?” Y/N’s mom called out.

“Yeah, Mom, I’m in my room!” Y/N called back. The air in the room was tense as Y/N waited to hear if her mother’s footsteps neared the door. They didn’t. 

Y/N let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Sorry about all that,” she whispered. “I don’t know how happy my mom would be if she came home to me sitting at the table with a strange guy in a mask.” 

“You think I’m strange?” Peter joked. 

“You’re definitely the weirdest guy I know, Spidey.” She teased. 

_ Spidey. I like that _ , Peter thought. The way it rolled off her tongue was nice, it sounded right coming out of her mouth. 

After a moment of smiling at each other like idiots, Peter looked down and Y/N followed in suit. They realized they were still holding hands; neither of them moved to stop it. This time it was Peter’s turn to lead Y/N through the window to the fire escape. He made sure the glass didn’t slam when he shut it. 

“Y/N, can I tell you something?” Peter asked. He still spoke quietly even though they weren’t in danger of being heard by Y/N’s mother. She nodded silently, gazing into where she assumed his eyes were. She so badly wished to be able to see the rest of his face. “I wasn’t totally honest with you last night. I mean, I didn’t lie or anything like that, I just,” he sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, “I recognized you last night. I knew who you were.” 

Y/N shook her head. “Wait, what? Do I know who you are?”

Peter quickly shook his head. “No, I don’t think you do, I just recognized you. I can’t tell you from where, but I knew you. I just wanted you to know that.” He shrugged.

“I don’t think I understand,” Y/N started, “you know me, but I don’t know you?” She let go of Peter’s hand and stepped back. “I don’t think I like that.” She spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words. Peter tried to cut in but Y/N stopped him. “I don’t think that’s fair. When we were both strangers it was different but now, it feels like we’re not on an equal playing field. It feels weird that,” she took a breath, mulling over her words, “that the things you know about me are  _ about me _ but the things I know about you don’t correspond to anyone. It could be anybody behind that mask.”

Y/N took a step closer to the window. “Wait, Y/N! Please don’t go, that’s not what I wanted. I just wanted to tell you the truth.” He prayed she couldn’t see him shaking. “I feel like we have a connection.”

“I’m sorry, Spidey. Find me tomorrow. I need to think about this.” She gave him a sympathetic look before crawling back through the window and shutting it.

“Shit!” Peter yelled, running his hand over the top of his mask. He desperately wanted to knock on the window and apologize, to undo what he just did. Instead, he leapt off the building, beginning the trek back to his own apartment building. As the wind rushed past him on either side, he could think of only one thing;  _ I’m going to kill Ned. _


End file.
